


Blind Spot

by LuciTheFer



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Martin and Basira are Mentioned, No beta we die like archival assistants, Sad Ending, Spoilers for episode 195, also very sorry i wrote jon with an h, i also hate it here, i was imitating the transcripts, so anyway this is an example of what NOT to do JONNY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciTheFer/pseuds/LuciTheFer
Summary: What if Martin dies while in range of the camera, and Jon can't remember it?
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	Blind Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post: https://keepthottingitup.tumblr.com/post/643482769421385728/if-martin-dies-while-in-range-of-the-camera-and

[CLICK]

[SOUNDS OF FOOTSTEPS ECHOING THROUGH THE TUNNELS, AMBIENT CONVERSATION GROWING LOUDER AS THE ARCHIVIST APPROACHES THE ROOMS IN WHICH GEORGIE, MELANIE, AND THEIR CULT RESIDE]

**GEORGIE**

-don’t think it’s- John?

**TH** **E ARCHIVIST**

[Tired] Hello, Georgie.

**GEORGIE**

John, where’s- I thought you went to get Martin?

**THE ARCHIVIST**

[Weary, confused] I- I did.

**GEORGIE**

[Softly] Did something happen to him?

**THE ARCHIVIST**

I don’t- I-I don’t know. He’s still in that… blind spot. I can’t remember what happened.

**GEORGIE**

Well, what _do_ you remember?

**THE ARCHIVIST**

I-I was with Basira. I found her out in one of the domains- the, the Vast… We’d made it to Hilltop Road and… the next thing I remember is running away.

[THE ARCHIVIST’S VOICE GROWS QUICKER AND MORE PANICKED AS HE SPEAKS]

I knew I had to get away, but I can’t remember why, and now I don’t- I don’t know where Martin _or_ Basira is… They’re both in that blind spot and I _can’t remember why_ , I-

**GEORGIE**

Woah- calm down, John, it’s alright. Can you think of any reason they might have stayed with Annabelle?

**THE ARCHIVIST**

I-

No, I don’t… Martin, yes, if he had a plan and convinced me it was better if he stayed with Annabelle, maybe, but Basira… And why would- Martin knows about how disorientated I get around the camera, why wouldn’t he have taken me away to tell me… I doubt Annabelle would have objected-

[A SOFT GASP IN THE BACKGROUND AS GEORGIE SEEMS TO HAVE REALIZED SOMETHING]

What?

**GEORGIE**

John, do- is there anything at all you remember from being around the camera? Would you remember big, permanent things?

**THE ARCHIVIST**

I-I don’t think so… I doubt it, why?

**GEORGIE**

And there’s no way for you to try and feel around for Martin? Or sense if he’s safe?

**THE ARCHIVIST**

[Suspicious] I- no, not unless he’s left the camera since I ran. Besides, I can’t, not down here. Why?

**GEORGIE**

And you can’t- can you see Hilltop Road if the camera isn’t there-

**THE ARCHIVIST**

[Cutting in] Georgie, what are you not telling me?

**GEORGIE**

[Softly] I want to rule out other possibilities first-

**THE ARCHIVIST**

[Firmly] Georgie.

**GEORGIE**

[Softly, hesitantly] I… If there’s no reason that Martin would go with Annabelle without telling you in a way you would remember- which, I agree, very strange – and no reason Basira would go with Annabelle at all…

[A GASP IN THE BACKGROUND AS THE ARCHIVIST CATCHES UP AND REALIZES WHAT GEORGIE IS IMPLYING]

I’m just saying, they could be-

**THE ARCHIVIST**

[Cutting in] No. No I would… I would remember, somehow. I would know- I would Know. I- he can’t be… They can’t be dead. They can’t be-

[THE ARCHIVIST’S VOICE IS CUT OFF AS HE BEGINS GETTING PANICKED AND CHOKED UP]

[A FABRIC RUSTLE AS GEORGIE PUTS HER HAND ON THE ARCHIVIST’S SHOULDER]

**GEORGIE**

[Softly] John… You said it yourself, you wouldn’t be able to Know. It- do you remember anything else? Did you look back as you ran?

**THE ARCHIVIST**

[THE ARCHIVIST TAKES A SHAKY BREATH BEFORE SPEAKING]

I… I did, but…

**GEORGIE**

[Softly] What was it?

**THE ARCHIVIST**

[Choked up] Hilltop Road- it… It was burning down to the ground.

[More firmly] The first thing I can remember after leaving the camera’s influence is the heat of the fire on my back, looking back and seeing nearly nothing left already- as if… as if an explosion had gone off.

[FABRIC RUSTLE AS GEORGIE PULLS THE ARCHIVIST INTO A HUG]

**GEORGIE**

Oh… oh, John.

[THE ARCHIVIST’S BREATHS GET QUICKER AND MORE ERRATIC UNTIL IT IS CLEAR THAT HE IS CRYING INTO GEORGIE’S SHOULDER]

**THE ARCHIVIST**

[Choked up] He’s- he’s dead… he’s gone… I can’t even remember what- what he said to me… If I apologized-

**GEORGIE**

[Softly] It’s okay. It’s okay. You’ll be okay. It’s okay.

[CLICK]

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ever and it's This... how very fitting.   
> This is completely unedited/unproofread but reading through while posting, I can already pinpoint a few things I would change, so who knows, maybe I'll edit it one day. (this is a lie I have ADHD do not listen to his shams)


End file.
